


No Rest for the Wicked

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: But so are Luna and Mars, Humor, M/M, Thorn is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s almost better than tv.” Mars mock whispers.</p>
<p>“It would be better than porn but there’s way too much clothing involved.” Luna replies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd try some Smilee/Thorn since I love the idea of the kids and how they fit with the team! (Also, why are titles so difficult...?)

“Hey Smilee,” there’s the familiar light tread of boots that accompanies the voice as Thorn wanders into his little corner of the hangar. John watches out of the corner of his eye as Thorn hoists himself up onto the crowded work bench, pushing tools and papers alike out of the way until he makes himself comfortable. The dark material of his jeans stretches taut across muscular thighs and his crotch, black t-shirt riding up almost high enough to reveal a thin strip of pale skin. John snorts and turns his focus back on the engine before him before his staring gets him in trouble. 

Across the room he can hear Luna and Mars talking quietly, the rest of the Expendables off doing various day to day activities while Christmas and Barney run a scouting op, leaving the kids free reign of the space.

“Smilee.” Thorn prods when it becomes clear he’s being ignored. John grins, safely hidden behind the engine he’s working on. A second later a crumpled ball of paper bounces off the top of his head, before it rolls away out of sight. 

He pauses.

“Did you just throw paper at me?” He shifts so they can see each other clearly. 

Thorns grin is mischievous, but he points over to where the other pair have paused their conversation, sprawled out on an old ratty couch and apparently watching them, passing the blame easily.

“Mars?” He growls, tries to hold back the smile that wants to work its way across his face. Thorn says nothing, enjoying the show.

“Don’t look at me, man.” Mars rolls his eyes. “I don’t want any part of pulling your pig tails.”

He tugs lightly on Luna’s braid as he says this and receives an elbow to the gut for it. Luna smiles sweetly but John already knows who tossed the paper in the first place. A moment later Thorn is spluttering as an old, oiled rag hits him right in the face.

“Awesome.” Thorn tosses the rag back with a grimace—which to be fair just gives John more ammunition should he need it again.

“Did you need something,” John asks crossing over to the desk. He tells himself it’s to find his ignition tester—he’s pretty sure he messed up the spark plugs trying to drive through a lake last week—but it’s a flimsy excuse when really, he just likes being close to Thorn. “Or were you just bored and needed someone to bug?”

Thorn grins and clutches his chest as though to say, who me? 

“Actually I did need something.” Thorn reaches out and tugs lightly on the edge of his dirty, grease stained shirt until he’s sure he has John’s attention. The level of familiarity is new but he really can’t complain.

“I need you to take me to that Italian restaurant in town.” He continues.

“You need a ride?” John asks, confused but willing—he just may have to steal Barney’s truck or something and hope no one notices (his vehicle is in various levels of disrepair around them).

There’s something wicked in Thorns eyes but he shakes his head. Luna lets out a bark of laughter and a muttered 'men'; it’s eerie to find the other two watching with rapt attention. He’d ask if they had anything better to do but he’s afraid he already knows the answer.

“We’ll talk about that later,” Thorn says. “What I want is you, me, table for two—romantic candle light. Catching my drift?”

John nearly chokes on his tongue. 

“As in—a date?” 

“Say yes dumbass!” Mars hollers and both John and Thorn flip him off without looking.

“I’ll even let you pay.” Thorn winks and John wonders why he finds him so charming.

“Shouldn’t you be paying? Since you’re asking?” He asks and Thorns grin widens, because, yeah, that was an answer, wasn’t it?

“I’ll pay for the second date.” Thorn promises.

“A little cocky, aren’t you?” 

“Just hedging my bets.” He slides off the edge of the work bench. “How do you feel about an early dinner? Give you an hour to get yourself pretty.” 

They’re pressed into each other’s space now and John finds himself leaning into the heat radiating off the other man.

“What?” He tries to appear wounded. “You don’t think I’m pretty now?”

“I’m thinking many things Smilee, but pretty isn’t one of them.” He gives him a dirty grin. “And if you want to make it to the restaurant I’d better not tell you until later.”

John swallows mouth dry. He definitely wouldn’t mind hearing what’s going through his head right now.

“It’s almost better than tv.” Mars mock whispers.

“It would be better than porn but there’s way too much clothing involved.” Luna replies. 

John takes a steadying breath and then takes a step back, shooing the other man off so he can grab a quick shower. They’re definitely going to have to borrow Barney’s truck—there’s no way he can spend the ten minute ride on the back of Thorn’s bike, wrapped around his body. Hopefully Barney’ won’t notice when he gets back.

(He notices. Of course he does.)

(It’s so worth it.)

**Author's Note:**

> I think Barney and his truck deserve a sequel...


End file.
